Gisha
" you think you could defeat me? Puny Exorcist.. Neah will be restored you are too late." Gisha Vs. Yu Kanda '' Character Outline '''Gisha '(ギシャ''Gisha''), also known as the 8th Noah, the 3rd Horsemen, the Red horsemen, and the Noah of Wraith, is a member of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, and is the reincarnation of the former Noah of Wraith Skinn Bolic. He is the adoptive older brother of Tisha, and the younger brother of Scar. Gisha is main Anti-Hero, and is loyal to the 14th without question, and will do what Neah asks even if it means knocking Allen out so Neah could take control of his body for a short while. Apperance Gisha is a young man, who appears in his early teens, he has white hair, and is one of the few noah beside Wisely, Scar,and Allen to posse white hair. As a child he was lean and had umber skin and green eyes his hair was messy and he wore a dew rag on his head his noah form his skin turns Umber and his eyes turn golden, instead of wearing a noah uniform he wears a black leather jacket, with combat boots, and loose fitting pants. Personality Gisha is unpredictable, even in combat, according to Tisha he acts dumber than he is, which hints he has higher intelligence. Gisha is cold and calculating, he is able to predict his enemies movements and counter them effectively and with devastating effect . Gisha is very knowledgeable as he is able to recall past events, or events happening at the same time. Gisha hates humans, and displays a sense of pride. Unlike the previous Wraith Skinn Gisha isn't quick to anger, at least right away. He is only angered when somebody believes they can defeat him, or mocks him. Gisha also dislikes individuals who mocks or insults his master, the reincarnation of Nea D.Cambell Allen walker, this is shown when he corrected and brutally punched Yu Kanda, and kicked Lavi in the stomach for calling Allen Beansprout. He is very cruel and merciless in battle he kicked and started to beat up a severely injured Lenalee after she was defeated by Trisha, he stated he dislikes weak people . Gisha is completely loyal to Neah, and does whatever he asks, he believes by killing the exorcist and the enemies of Neah he will gain favor with Neah, for example he wiped out a group of finders who supported Allen's imprisonment and killed Nicholas Loyd a exorcist who disliked Allen. Gisha dislikes honor, and believes in killing for sport, he destroyed a entire village because, Allen wouldn't allow Neah to gain control this shows how little he cares for humans or for the Innocent. While having lucnh at a hotel,Gisha told Allen, that he doesn't like humans, and that humans were weak and that Allen must give up on ever becoming a normal human due to the 14th within him. Personal Statistics * Education: 5 * Affinity: 4 * Battle ability: 6 * Mental: 6 * Flexibility: 7 * Activeness: 5 Previous Incarnations Original Wraitha ''' The Original Wraith was Skinn Bolic who was killed in a duel with Yu Kanda. Because Yu killed Skinn, Gisha seeks to kill Yu and end his existence. History Gisha was born January 14th, somewhere in India, much of his past is clouded in mystery. Gisha's past is shown through broken and unconnected flashbacks, this was after Neah in control of Allen broke Gisha out of his prison in Hell. In one flashback a young preteen Gisha was seen working on a rice plantation prior to his transformation into a Noah. Gisha, doesn't remember his family Plot Abilities and Powers '''Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Gisha has absolute command over all Akuma, as well as Destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All his abilities, like other Noah are based off of Dark matter. As a Noah he is immune to the Akuma blood virus which is normally fatal to the human touch. Gisha can fire blast of concentrated Dark matter as either a ball of energy or a single beam these blast are destructive and can cut through individuals, animals, and people. It seems Dark matter grants him enhanced, agility, speed, endurance, strength, and even flight. Enhanced Speed: Like Tyki Mikk, Gisha posses enhanced speed, he is able to run at long distances, disappear and reappear in front of opponents. This speed also enhances his fighting and he uses it as a way to counter attack and launch deadly attacks on opponents such as Lavi who was caught off guard as Gisha struck his blind spot. Hand-to-hand combat: Due to being bullied as a child, and having to defend himself on the streets Gisha became highly skilled at hand-to-hand combat, he is able to best, skilled opponents like Yu Kanda, and even Bookmen. Flight: Gisha is the only noah beside Lulubell to posse flight, he can fly at long distances and uses it to gain a overhead advantage over opponents. Dog eye (犬の目 Inu no me): Gisha has a third eye, similar to wisely, however it isn't part of his stigmata, and only forms when he activates his ability, it enhances his speed, strength, stamina, endurance, flight, agility, and even adds a healing factor, it also gives him a tactical advantage, and allows him to see further and better counter enemy attacks, it also unlocks even more destructive abilities. * Healing factor: Gisha when activates dog eye has a healing factor, which allows him to recover from major wounds and injuries and continue fighting. He first used it when fighting Yu Kanda, who was shocked to see him still standing and able to fight. * Kai Blast: Gisha is able to fire highly destructive blast. Wraith ( レイス Reisu): As the Noah of Wraith, Gisha has unchecked rage, and is very wraithful though his abilities defer from Skinn due to his status as a Horsemen. Gisha also posses enhanced strength and durability. * Gamma Blast: Gisha unleashes a highly concentrated blast of Dark Matter into a series of deadly destructive orbs. He can also unleash Gamma as a triple beam of energy. * Beta Beam: Gisha unleashes a beam of dark matter from his middle finger, this is used to defend himself from agile opponents like Lenalee and Howard Link. * Zeta Blast: Gisha unleashes a series of rapid fire destructive blast, that are to incapacitate a opponent. * Dog Rays: Gisha's more powerful attacks, and only used when he is in a serious fight, he unleashes a aura of destructive dark matter some of the dark matter manifests into three demonic dogs with three eyes, this allows him to unleash more powerful attacks like Gamma-Beta or Beta-Zeta and increases, his speed, strength, stamina, and durability. * Gamma-Beta: A combined form of Gamma blast and Beta Beam, it is more powerful and more destructive. * Beta-Zeta: A combined form of Beta beam and Zeta blast, it is a rapid fire series of destructive beams that can be controlled by Gisha's Dog eye, they can change direction and can track a enemy. 3rd Horsemen (' '第3騎兵 Dai 3 kihei): Gisha is the third horsemen, and one of Neah's most loyal soldiers, he posses all abilities as a noah and a Horsemen. He represents suffering and hunger. Gisha represents this very well by killing a begging women, and turning her child into a Akuma. Dog Destruction: Gisha surrounds himself in a dark matter aura, and then fires a arch of destructive beams in all directions, destroying everything and everyone in his path. Charon: Adsorbs and deflects any incoming attacks, and refracts the damage upon the attacker, first used on Yu Kanda and Nicholas . Cerberus: Gisha is coated in dark matter, and the three dogs appear again, he is covered in chains of hell, chains of fate, chains of suffering, and chains of Pain, Gisha is able to use destructive abilities, and is far stronger in this form. * Hell blast: Gisha Unleashes a mega blast of Dark Matter, which can destroy a whole city. * Chains unleashed: Gisha unleashes his chains circling and striking at his opponents. Trivia * Gisha uses abilities similar to characters in the Dragon Ball Franchise, Gisha himself is based of several characters from Dragon Ball. * Gisha is very arrogant, but denies it, he gets upset at his fellow Four Horsemen, he even fought Scar at one point. * Gisha's favorite food is unknown, as he rarely is shown eating. * Gisha uses a high speed fighting style similar to the characters in Dragon Ball, he uses rapid fire punches, and kicks. Major Battles * Gisha vs. Nicholas * Gisha vs. Yu Kanda (Part I) * Gisha vs. lenalee and Lavi * Gisha vs. Scar * Gisha vs. Yu Kanda (Part II) Category:Noah Characters Category:Noah Members